


HS Femslash Extravaganza

by OrochiSlayer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Morning Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tentabulges, Wax Play, ships and characters tagged as written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrochiSlayer/pseuds/OrochiSlayer
Summary: (eventually) every homestuck f/f pairing i even sort of like, as well as several f/f/f ships.each pairing gets its own kink/theme, which will all be tagged as they are written.





	1. Rose/Kanaya: lingerie, light Dom/sub

"Alright, I believe I'm ready," Rose called out from behind the black curtain at the back of Kanaya's room.

Kanaya had called her over, asking her to "model a new outfit for me." This was an obvious excuse to get Rose into sexy underwear, and both of them knew it. They had this exact scenario as frequently as Kanaya's sewing skills allowed, and it almost always ended with the two of them having sex. (There have been exceptions, which Kanaya adamantly refuses to either speak or hear of.)

(Rose naturally spoke of these exceptions very often.)

But it wasn't as if either of them were going to pass up an opportunity to ogle each other in lingerie and bang, and they sure as hell weren't going to pass up an opportunity to be snarky while doing it. Rose was over as soon as she could be.

After the customary kiss on the back of the hand, Kanaya led her upstairs to show her the "new outfit". This time she had a set for her in gold and green lace, a bra and panties with long white stockings and gold garters. Rose admired herself in the mirror for a while, stepped out into the room and walked over to the bed Kanaya was sitting on. She struck a "sexy" pose and smirked, waiting for Kanaya to pass her judgment.

Kanaya stood up, standing close to Rose to admire her work. It wasn't her best work – not by a long shot, no – but she had to admit it was some of her better. Certainly helped by the woman wearing it. She ran her fingers along the edges, taking in where the gold trim gave way to pale skin.

"Well, it is certainly a nice change from all that black and purple you insist on wearing."

_What_. Rose actually frowned at that. "I happen to _like_ purple," she said. "And if anything, you are the one responsible for always making it!"

Kanaya ran her fingers along the edges of Rose's bare skin one more time, then glanced at her and smirked. "I am well aware of that." Then she went back to feeling her skin with one hand, this time along her arms and her sides. Her other came up to cup Rose's cheek, kissing her full on the lips.

"So," Rose said after they came apart, "did you really get me all dressed up just so you can rip my clothes off like a seductive rainbow drinker?"

Kanaya didn't even look up, just kept caressing Rose for a moment before responding. "Oh trust me, I have a _much_ better idea than that." Then she looked back at her, drawing her hands away and folding them behind her back. "On your knees."

Rose went stock still at first – she knew where this "modeling session" was going the moment she saw Kanaya contact her, but was not expecting this today – but quickly knelt down before Kanaya and looked up at her, waiting for whatever came next.

Kanaya looked down, still smirking, and hooked her thumbs under her skirt. She started dragging it down, but stopped and frowned after a few inches.

"This... this is alright, yes?" she asked. Rose blinked up at her, a little dumbfounded because _yeah that was half of the reason she came over_ (the other half being that, as much as she hates to sound sappy, she does enjoy just spending time together). But instead of pointing that out, she just nodded her head and said, "Yes, absolutely," hoping she sounded as excited as she felt.

Kanaya relaxed again, and brought her skirt the rest of the way down to the floor, kicking it away. She hadn't bothered with underwear today – it would only get in the way after all, and Rose was the one supposed to be doing the modeling. She stepped forward, putting her nook right in Rose's face and said "Well, you know what to do."

Rose took a moment to take in the view, and eagerly complied. She started off running a finger up and down Kanaya's thigh, brushing over her slit each time. When Kanaya seemed like she was getting impatient, she slid the finger in with ease and Kanaya gasped, her bulge starting to peek out.

She gasped again when Rose added a second finger, but reminded her, "You know that isn't what I meant," and set her hand in Rose's hair for emphasis.

Rose got the message – she knew exactly what Kanaya meant, she was just having a little fun with her – and replaced the fingers with her tongue. The feeling made Kanaya moan and tighten her grip on Rose's head, pushing her closer in. Rose kept her fingers on the sides of Kanaya's nook (she would have liked to touch herself, but knew that wouldn't be allowed), giving her long licks and prodding inside.

As she did this, she drew out more and more of Kanaya's green bulge. With the hand that wasn't spreading her nook, she brushed it with two fingers, earning a moan from Kanaya as it slid out a bit more to meet her fingertips. She started licking harder, pushing her tongue deeper into her nook and gently massaging Kanaya's labia to make bring her bulge out faster, until all six inches of it were slithering between her fingers.

She untangled herself from it and managed to get it into her palm, closing her hand and squeezing as she pumped it. Kanaya got louder every time she passed by its sensitive base, the lubricating slime starting to ooze from its tip only enhancing the sensation. Meanwhile, Rose was practically fucking Kanaya's nook with her mouth now, lips closed around it while she licked along her inner walls. She hummed into her, and Kanaya let out a squeal and shuddered at the vibration.

The next time Rose's hand went up to the tip of Kanaya's bulge, she slid her mouth up from her nook and softly kissed her root. She started licking and kissing, right at the point it disappeared into Kanaya's sheath, while quickly sliding her other fingers back into her nook and pumping them. In moments the hand around Kanaya's bulge was doing all it could to control the tentacle as it trashed and bucked, and Kanaya was quickly approaching her climax as Rose fucked her nook with two fingers down to the second knuckle and attacked the root of her bulge with her tongue.

Which is why it came as a surprise when Kanaya told her to stop. Rose immediately stopped her hands, worried there was something wrong – but Kanaya was soon pulling Rose up to her feet.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I didn't want to finish before we even got to the fun part." _Oh_. Well that certainly explained that.

Kanaya took her by the shoulders and moved her onto the bed, shucking off her shirt before pressing Rose into a kiss, hard and lustful. She circled and rubbed Rose's nipple through her bra, ran a finger up her leg and tracing where the stockings gave way to her thighs. Rose gasped at the sensation, finally being touched. Kanaya let go of her breast and grabbed hold of Rose's head again, taking her back into the kiss as her other hand caressed up her thigh. She kept their lips pressed together as her fingers danced against the crotch of her panties, so when Rose moaned deep at her touch it was right into Kanaya's mouth, and she loved the feeling of Rose's satisfaction more than anything else in the world.

It didn't take long to get Rose squirming and groaning, the dull pressure through her clothes not enough to do anything but make her wet with want, the texture of the cloth making her head buzz. She was soaking in anticipation, a damp spot forming on her panties under Kanaya's fingers.

Kanaya huffed at her – as if she hadn't made an extra set for just this reason. "Dearest, are you really going to stain these so soon? After all the trouble I went through of making them, just for you?" she said, even as she moved her thumb to press against Rose's clit. Rose tried making a witty comeback, or at the very least an indignant retort, but the new friction against her cut her off into a sharp moan.

But Kanaya still had other plans, taking her hands away and pushing Rose down onto the bed by her shoulders.

Rose went down with a gasp, desperately trying to get a grip on herself and failing as six full feet of nude jadeblood climbed onto the bed and knelt above her, straddling her hips. Kanaya held her bulge steady and lowered herself, pulled Rose's panties to the side, exposing her slit. She let her bulge drag itself against it, not letting it penetrate, and told Rose "I'm finishing first."

And let it slip inside.

She went slowly at first, her natural lubrication with Rose's wetness making it slide with little resistance. She hoped to let Rose get use to the feeling of it twisting and curling inside her after nothing but teasing. This... didn't really help at all, and after only a few short thrusts Rose was moaning and bucking as it writhed within her.

She whined when Kanaya pushed deeper, her bulge's girth stretching her, and held Kanaya's waist as she adjusted herself to get a better angle. When her bulge pulsed over a spot on Rose's front wall that made her arch her back and cry out, she slipped her hands underneath Rose's bra and started pressing into it, thrusting again until she was buried root-deep inside her.

Rose was so overwhelmed now she was gasping out each breath, trying as hard as she can to hold back the heat building in her core as Kanaya's bulge stretched her out, feeling it throb against everywhere she needed it too at once, her breasts and nipples getting a massage as well. And Kanaya wasn't much better off, still on edge from everything Rose had done with her mouth and hands and entirely surrounded by damp warmth and pressure.

Soon Kanaya was pounding into Rose, both of them long beyond words, occasionally panting out a mangled syllable of the other's name. Rose trembled at the force of it, clenching around Kanaya every time she hit her sweet spot, which in turn drew more moans and precum from the troll. She needed to cum, needed Kanaya to reach down and rub her clit or she was going to explode from the tension. But if Kanaya said she was coming first, there wasn't anything Rose could do but hope she finished quickly.

Thankfully Kanaya's thrusts began to shorten, bulge swelling as she grew closer to orgasm, grinding her base against Rose's entrance while leaking precum into her. The increased girth made everything feel so much more intense for both of them, Rose quivering and tensing at the stretch. Soon Kanaya spilled into her with a shout, material spilling from her bulge and dripping from her nook. Each pulse put just a little more tension into Rose until she was arching her back, still on the edge of her climax and desperate for release, but not quite enough to push her over.

(Not enough to be painful either, thank god. She was genuinely worried the first time Kanaya explained buckets to her, and was _very glad indeed_ to learn that they weren't filled all in one go.)

So Rose thanked every force of paradox space for giving her such a perfect being when Kanaya brought one of her shaking hands down, still riding out the end of her orgasm and material still leaking from her bulge.

She gasped when two fingers dipped under her panties and brushed against her clit, and practically screamed when they started rubbing it between them. She came hard, voice raw, earning a pained groan as she tightened around Kanaya's still-sensitive bulge. She bucked and spasmed as Kanaya kept rubbing her clit, tension draining from her even as the swollen bulge and material inside her kept her on edge.

Eventually they both came down, catching their breath and savoring the feelings of being inside and around each other without moving. Kanaya could probably go another few rounds if she wanted to – troll biology required being able to come more than once, and becoming a rainbow drinker certainly didn't hurt – but Rose was completely exhausted, sticky with green geneslime, and more than a little sore.

The outfit was completely ruined – which was expected, that was why Kanaya had alchemized a copy. But they had neglected the sheets, which were stained green and soaking. They did this every time, and by now making new sets of sheets after sex was a habit for them. Along with a long shower to get the green off of their skin (which sometimes ended up getting more on them then off).

Kanaya's retreating bulge forced her to pull out of Rose, getting more green on everything. "After we get this all cleaned up," she said, indicating the mess on their thighs, "do you feel like having some dinner?"

Rose smiled back up at her. "That sounds lovely, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya ""Youre Going To Soak Through Them So Soon" while rubbing Rose through her panties" Maryam


	2. Jade/Roxy: morning sex

Jade rolled over in the bed, light streaking onto her face through the window, and slung her arm around her girlfriend. Roxy stirred, and shuffled closer. "Morning already?" she muttered, and Jade hummed out a reply.

"So," Roxy said, "what should we do today?"

Jade stayed silent a moment, before opening her eyes and leaning in towards Roxy's ear. "Well, I've got one idea," she said, sliding her hands around Roxy and pulling her closer.

Roxy let out a laugh at that. "You're the best girlfriend." She kissed Jade, savoring it as much as she could half-asleep, and rolled over onto her with a little effort. Then back to kissing, Jade's arms now wrapped around her waist and Roxy's up at Jade's head, cradling her cheeks.

Eventually Roxy broke the kiss with a small laugh and got up onto her knees, arms reaching down and pulling her nightshirt up over her head as Jade ran her hands down to her hips, and slid down her black panties. Then she lay back down on top of Jade, sighing as her small breasts pressed into Jade's chest, and her crotch rubbed against the growing bulge in Jade's boy shorts.

The shorts didn't last long, Jade sliding them down a bit and kicking them off as Roxy continued to giggle and sigh into her mouth. Both of them naked now, they held each other together and kissed, savoring the feelings of their lips and their cocks pressing together. Not having spent three years in total darkness meant Roxy wasn't quite as pale as her... _ectokid_ , but she still looked like a snowdrift lying against Jade's near-black body.

Jade slowly started moving down from Roxy's mouth, making her let out a moan when she stopped to kiss and suck at her neck. And then her chest, and her breast, and finally closing her lips around one of Roxy's nipples, drawing more moans and sighs and soft laughs from her. She kept at this, kissing and licking and sucking until Roxy was whining and grinding down onto her impatiently.

So Jade took hold of her and rolled over so she was on top of Roxy, who gasped and moaned and kept on laughing. Jade got up onto her knees, pumped her and Roxy's cocks together a few times to make her moan before pulling back and climbing out of the bed.

Roxy groaned at the sudden lack of stimulation, but couldn't be too frustrated knowing what Jade was grabbing – she was back momentarily with a bottle of lube and a condom.

Jade popped the bottle open and Roxy lifted her legs, adjusting herself on the bed to give Jade access to her rear. She bit her lip when Jade started smearing it onto her, and gasped when a finger started working its way inside. It felt nice, but she had to try not to wince when Jade added a second – it was always a little uncomfortable at first, even with plenty of lube, but that's what the prepwork is for. And Jade _certainly_ knew what she was doing, slowly pumping her fingers and letting Roxy adjust so that when she finally added a third, she moaned at the pleasant stretch.

Deeming her ready, Jade slid her fingers out, earning another half-frustrated groan from Roxy. Jade bent down to kiss her and play her nipples between her fingers until she was giggling again, before sitting back up to unwrap the condom and slide it onto her dick. She squirted another dollop of lube into her hand and started slicking herself up, playing with Roxy's breasts with her free hand. By the time she started stroking Roxy's asshole with her tip, she was a panting mess, laughing even as Jade pressed into her, slowly, gently thrusting to spread her open.

After she made it in an inch past the head, she let go of her own cock and lay back down against Roxy, kissing her as she kept thrusting deeper. All Roxy could do in response was moan into Jade's mouth and wrap her legs around her, trying to get as much of her inside as possible.

When Jade's tip finally prodded against her prostate, she gasped.

When it brushed it again, this time with more of her length against it, she closed her eyes and moaned high and needy as some of the tension that had been building all morning started to unravel.

When the sound of her pleasure caused Jade to start pounding her harder and faster, all she could do was whine and mewl as her cock drooled precum between them.

Meanwhile, Jade went back to fondling Roxy's breast with one hand, stroking her hair with the other while she kissed her. She kept thrusting into her at a quicker pace, drawing out more and more noises which spurred her to pound her harder and harder until Roxy was an absolute mess of pleasure on the verge of coming.

But she was still missing one thing, her untouched dick still throbbing between them.

She was such a mess of nerves she could barely think, much less speak, but eventually managed to choke something out.

"Jade, please..."

Jade looked down at her, seeing the need and lust in her eyes, and slid her fingers down to run them up and down her inner thighs and her groin, teasing her.

Roxy whined again at that, groaning out another "Jade, _please-_ "

And Jade finally wrapped her hand around Roxy's cock and started stroking it.

Roxy threw her head back and arched her back, Roxy threw her head back and arched into her touch, moaning Jade's name as she stimulated her in three places, pounding into her prostate, pumping her penis, and playing with her nipples as she panted into her mouth and kissed her.

Jade pressed her back down, and Roxy clung to her with all her limbs as she chanted her name between kisses. She was panting heavy with lust as her own thrusts became more erratic, the feeling of Roxy moaning and mewling and writhing beneath her putting her closer to her own climax.

Roxy felt like she was burning, each ounce of tension slowly drained out of her as she came, crying out Jade's name as thick ropes of cum shot from her dick onto both of their stomachs, smearing between them. Jade shuddered as Roxy spasmed and clenched around her, pounding frantically in and out of her. Each thrust milked a little more cum from Roxy, as she melted into the mattress in ecstasy. With one last hard thrust, Jade howled as she came, spilling out into her condom and drawing more tired moans and drooling cum from Roxy as she twitched and ground deep within her.

They lay there for a while, panting and gripping each other as they both came down from their orgasms. Eventually Jade slowly pulled out of Roxy – who whined at the sudden loss of feeling – and got up, pitching the condom in the trash before lying back down with her.

"So," she said once she finished catching her breath, "how was that for a way to start the day?"

Roxy chuckled, still breathing heavily. "Well all I want to do now is go back to sleep, so I'm not sure." She paused a bit, then murmured "it was fantastic, you're the best girlfriend." They would need a shower later, but it could wait until they finished cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually wrote this before chapter one, but i wanted to start off with rosemary so this got delayed.
> 
> and now i've kinda railroaded myself into finishing the next part before i post the current one? so chapter three is done, but i'm writing chapter four before i post it.
> 
> speaking of which, i really like chapter three. that was fun to write.
> 
> hm... maybe i can do something with this. who do you guess will be in the next part?


	3. Rose/Aradia: bondage, blindfolds, wax play

Rose lit the last bright white candle, setting it on the bedside table with some of the others. Splayed out on top of the bed and fastened to each of the four posts was a certain ram-horned troll. Specifically one without any clothes on.

She checked the bonds one last time to make sure they were giving Aradia a little wiggle room, while still keeping her from moving any more. There was a white tarp laid out underneath her to keep any wax off the bedsheets; a damp cloth and a full glass of water on the table; and a small bowl out of the way to hold the used candles. Aradia was also blindfolded – partly as an extra precaution for her eyes, partly because. _hot._ – and her hair ponytailed and out of the way.

(They had found out the hard way that wax is a _bitch_ to get out of hair.)

Rose grabbed the candle she would be starting with – dark red and not a particularly hot burn – and lit it from one of the white candles. She turned back to Aradia and said, "I'm going to do one last test run before we start. Let me know if it's too much."

Aradia snorted at that. "Be careful, I might have suddenly become allergic to them since last time." Rose slapped her cheek to shut her up, but without any real force – she couldn't exactly disagree, and Aradia was left chuckling at her.

So she brought the candle over to the bed and let it drip onto an open hand. Aradia yelped with surprise and pain, and Rose waited for a response.

"Green." Good.

Satisfied that everything was ready, Rose put the candle out and set it down to go dim the lights. The only light left in the room then was flickering from the candles, bathing Aradia in a soft glow and casting shadows on the rest of the room. She stripped down to her underwear and tossed her clothes at the far corner, before heading back over to the bed.

She grabbed a bottle of mineral oil from the table and poured a bit into her hands. They had done this once before, and trying to get the wax off of their skin ended up being more uncomfortable than getting it on in the first place. So the way they saw it, anything to make clean-up easier was always a welcome addition.

Especially if it involved full-body oil massages. Thank you, based precautionary Google search.

She started with Aradia's arms, massaging them until they shined in the candlelight and her hands slid over them with minimal friction. Aradia sighed and relaxed as Rose moved down to her legs, repeating the process, up to her sides and breasts. Rose slid a finger over her nook, one hand still on her breasts, and spread some oil on and into it until her finger came back tinged red.

...

Good red. Sexy red that meant everything was going great.

It was very hard to get used to that.

After she was done, Rose took the red candle from earlier and lit it again. She held it about a foot and a half over Aradia's left arm and waited for the wax to start melting. As soon as the first drops hit skin, she slid one finger to her nook and stroked over it. The sudden combination of pain and pleasure made Aradia yelp and tug at her bonds. She was sensitive from the massage, and each drop stung and made her want to tense up and stay relaxed at the same time.

Rose moved down from her wrist, coating her arm in red. She slowly pressed the tip of her finger into her as she went, one knuckle deep by the time she reached her shoulder. Curiously, there wasn't a bulge peeking out above her slit – Aradia didn't have one. It wasn't unheard of back on Alternia, but it was far from common. By Aradia's own account it didn't really make a difference to her. It was certainly no hindrance to any bedroom shenanigans she got up to.

And, frankly, a good thing to not have wriggling around during _these_ kinds of bedroom shenanigans.

Aradia moaned when Rose finished with the candle and slowly worked the tip of her finger back and forth in her, then yelped again when she started on the other arm. Again, she pushed deeper as she moved down, lightly thrusting until she was in to the second knuckle.

She was torturously slow, giving a minimum of stimulation while dripping hot wax onto her skin.

And that was fine with both of them. If there was anyone who truly appreciated delayed gratification, it was Aradia Megido.

Rose reached her right shoulder again and did a quick line across her collarbone – very carefully avoiding her neck – drawing more of a pained sigh than a yelp. She put out the candle and flexed and thrusted her finger in Aradia's nook, waiting until she moaned before quickly pulling it out.

She grabbed another red one and lit it, bringing it over one of Aradia's ankles and starting on her legs. Her other hand went back to her nook, two fingers this time. Same as before, she only went down one knuckle for the first limb. She curled them when the candle reached the more sensitive areas near Aradia's crotch, making Aradia whine and pull at her bonds to no use.

She moved the candle back to the other leg, started coating it with wax, started pushing both fingers deeper. Curled them again when she reached her hip, and left them in while she blew out the candle and reached to put it away.

This next candle was a deep lavender – her own color. She tipped it in over of the larger white ones to light it one-handed, and quickly but carefully brought it back over the bed. She went over Aradia's arms and legs again, but more quickly this time, leaving lines and streaks of purple on top of the red. Her fingers stayed absolutely still in her nook as she worked, leaving Aradia to squirm.

Rose finished with the arms and legs and started painting around the edges of Aradia's still-clean body. She began pumping her fingers again, just a slow back-and-forth. But with the wax it was enough to make Aradia moan again, tensing, but not struggling anymore. Rose did this until most of her body from her chest to her hips were colored, with her breasts untouched and an empty spot right in the middle – she had plans for that later.

She brought the candle a few inches lower, to about a foot above Aradia. Then, when she tipped it over one breast, the wax hit a bit hotter as she started curling and flexing her fingers. The upped pain and pleasure made Aradia cry out, struggling to keep still.

She was aching from want and hurt now, Rose's fingers deep enough to make her nook throb but not far enough to even put her on the edge, leaving her overstimulated and desperate for more at the same time.

Both fingers crooked and swirled and Rose dripped purple wax around the sides of Aradia's nook, and she spasmed on the bed trying to relieve some of the tension.

And she whined when Rose pulled out again to put out the candle.

Thankfully, the next candle she grabbed was the last one she'd be using: a gold one, that melted several degrees hotter than the other two.

She held it one foot over the blank space left on Aradia's chest, pressing three fingers against her nook. She slipped them in after the first few drops hit, and the pain and stretch made Aradia howl and buck. Rose went much faster this time, pushing them deeper with each drop of wax until they were buried three knuckles deep, tips brushing the shameglobes towards the back of her nook.

Aradia gasped, feeling more fluids leaking into her nook as three fingers stretched her and prodded her globes. She was definitely overstimulated now, panting as she was pushed closer to the edge.

Rose finished making a circle about the size of her fist, and started painting gold rays pointing out from it – her symbol of Light. By the time she finished, Aradia's nook had gone from dripping to soaking, lubricants and precum leaking out onto her thighs and Rose's hand.

Then Rose tipped the candle over Aradia's breast, where a nipple would be if she were human, and she shouted as burning wax hit the sensitive tissue. She carefully controlled the amount of stimulation she was giving, keeping Aradia whimpering on the edge between cries. Aradia let out another shout when Rose did the other breast, practically sobbing as the fingers drew back when her nook clenched around them, making sure she lasted until Rose finished.

Finally, Rose brought the candle down to her nook, pouring wax directly onto it and Aradia howled. She quickly blew the candle out and put it away. Now that she was done, she started fucking Aradia with her fingers, driving them hard into her globes until Aradia spasmed against her bonds and came.

Red material flooded her nook, leaking out the sides as Rose kept pumping into her. Rose pressed her fingers into her globes and rubbed them, making Aradia arch her back as high as she could, milking them for every last drop of material as she rode out her orgasm. She lightened up as she came down, stroking her nook more slowly as Aradia's moans quieted to ragged breaths.

When Aradia was done, Rose pulled her fingers out and wiped some of the red off on the outside Aradia's nook. She yelped at the touch on her rawed skin, but was far too sore and spent from coming so hard to object any more than that. Rose took a moment to appreciate her work: arms and legs stained red and streaked with purple, her Light emblem and signature colors on top of Aradia's marking the troll as her own. And a stain of dark red covering her thighs and the sheet below her.

This would be a pretty horrifying scene if Aradia wasn't a troll.

And now she was having _weird_ thoughts so you know what she should just stop this train of thought right now and never, ever revisit it.

Only one last thing before she was really done.

She grabbed her phone from her desk and switched over to the camera, fiddling with the settings until she had some reasonable quality in the poor lighting. It just wouldn't be fair for Aradia to go through all of that and not even see the results! And even if Rose wasn't getting off right now, there was no reason she shouldn't later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one got out super late, sorry. i haven't finished the next chapter like i said i'd be doing either, but hopefully it'll be out sooner rather than later.


End file.
